Little Frankie 2:Toddler Girl
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 30th Fanfiction! 3 years after the series finale "Goodbye To Bloo", and a sequel to 2016's "Little Frankie", Frankie has been turn into a little girl again, only this time at 3 years old, and see how much she's going to deal with it this time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is the sequel to my last year's "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" Fanfiction and it this story took place 3 years after the series finale "Goodbye To Bloo" Of Which that Frankie had to get younger once again, only this time, she had to go younger then just 8 years old, only lightly younger.

Chapter 1:A Drink By Mistake

One day at Fosters, where 25-year-old Frankie had to work in the place here, of which she seems that she was going to know about to let things know that what was going on here.

"You know Ms. Frances, it's going to be years since that your grandmother had discovered Fosters and I know that since that you've been working here, I Think that it might had to go though the last problem as of which that happen to be that quite simply to make it when there's nothing wrong to make it for things to come here." said Mr. Herrimann.

"I know but it's been 3 years since Mac had moved to a better apartment." said Frankie. "At least that he still comes after school."

"That would be exactly know about that, because of what you did, I think that being adult has its perks and responsibly of which that had to notice that it was going to learn that you're going to learn that it could be that simply that you might to enjoy your 20s while it lasts." as he chuckled.

That is when Moments later, Bloo had to cause a disaster when he happen to be using greasy pit as Frankie got mad. "Bloo!" As she gets to chase him though the floor as she gets to slip over as she fall down.

As 11-year-old Mac came in, he came here as he gets to show her his youth potion. "Oh Hi Mac."

"Hi Frankie." as he looked Desperate. "Why are you look so glum?"

"I had to stay in school for a science lab to make animals to speak English, instead all I come up is this lousy fountain of youth potion."

"Well, if there's nothing that can go wrong, I Think that it might had to be that simply that strangeness." as she gets up. "Well, I don't know if my youth potion that can be more simple but I think that it might to be tested first."

"Well, it reminds me that 3 years ago, that I wanted to be young again, and then I snuck the fountain of youth water as I get to show that it might had to be that quite simply quite refreshing, and then I got turn into an 8-year-old again, however, that Rick guy had kidnapped up and turn us into babies and then our youth had to worn off, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember." as Frankie swipe the potion away from him he knew that was going to learn that it could be interesting for her. "Frankie, wait! it needs to be tested first! Frankie!" as Frankie gets to take it to her bedroom, she had to use her cup. "I Bet that I could be that I can be young again!" as she gets to pour Mac's youth potion into a cup, Mac came in here as Mr. Herrimann get to see that, she took a drink from the cup as she gets to drink it as she gets to wait patiently.

Inside her body, cause some waves that might her to make sure that she was going to wait patiently. "Wow, Mac's potion tasted so good, that I felt that I'm younger already." as she chuckled, as she felt that she was simply had to know that was going fell a bit different that she sees that her vision that was unfocused as she noticed about it she felt that as she gets younger.

As he felt that she was simply had to get it as she was going to make it when she was strangely effected as she noticed about it when get to learn that like a rocket's about to blast off into outer space.

"Whoa, that youth potion really took a punch." as she felt that she simply had to go backwards as she got back to 24, she was simply a year younger. "Wow, I'm 24 again. Sweet!"

"I Think that cup of my potion's just making you more younger." worried Mac.

"What are you talking about? I Feel just fi-" as she continued as she gets down to 23, 22, her original age that she was 3 years ago, she happen to be energetic as she resumed. "Oh boy, here I go again!" as she goes down to more years to loose, 21, 20, as he entered her teen years as she started to loose her clothing.

19, 18, 17, she was slightly younger and smaller as she gets to make sure that she was going to make it as she gets to see that she was going to simply had to keep getting younger, 16, 15, 14, as she seem to reverse her puberty, she noticed that she was going to make to see that her clothes are just getting bigger and baggier as she seems to noticed, 13, 12, 11, same as age as Mac, she knew that she could be that quite get to notice about it as she keeps going down, 10, as she leaves her double digits, 9, 8, same age she was last time. "Yay, I'm a kid again!" she cheered but she doesn't stay there for long as she keeps going down, 7, 6, 5, as she noticed it. "Uh-Oh, I think that I might had to go back to kindergarten." But she doesn't have to go back, she finished up transformation as she reached her toddler years, 4, and finally 3 years old.

"What happen Mr. Herriman?" asked Frankie in her high-pitched toddler voice. "You've been turn into a little girl." he said as Frankie sees herself as a 3-year-old girl, with a mind of a 25-year-old, and baggy clothes.

"I feel that I never want to grow up all over again." she replied.

That's the end of the first chapter of this Fosters Sequel, please put the comments on the comment box and tell me of what you think, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:To Be Young Again

As Frankie get to enjoy being a little girl again, she knew that was going to enjoy about as she seems that she was going to notice that she happen to make sure that she has to do anything about it.

"Wow, I can't believe that Mac's youth potion that would make it as they would happen to be simply to do anything as possible." said Frankie.

"Glad you like it Miss Frances." said Mr. Herriaman. "However, I don't think that you might get to keep working here."

"That's okay, it seems that we might get to be that we need to let anything to make this as we might had to find out about it." As Frankie gets to go play, they get to make it as she was going to make sure that she didn't get to hit side effects.

As she gets to enjoy it, she might had to have some fun as they could possibly had to see when they get to notice that she was going to know anything about.

Just then, Bloo has saw of what he has seen. "So, it seems that Frankie gets turn into a little girl again, huh?" As Bloo gets an idea so he had to take it as they could make it when he get to make sure that he happen to make as he could make her even younger then 3 years old.

As Frankie get to enjoy on the swings, she knew that she was having fun and jump off and sticks in the landing.

As Madam Foster and the other imaginary friends are clapping their hands.

As Bloo look into her, he was going to put Mac's potion into his water gun so he could make her even younger then to make it when she gets to enjoy the rest of the playground as she gets to enjoy her youth as she seems as she gets to enjoy it

"Once I blast her back into her babyhood, it looks like that I'll be in charge." as Bloo get to make sure that he has to make it as he get as that to get a simple shot.

"Okay Bloo, I think that could be that getting her to be making her younger." as he gets to use it as he gets to her younger, as he gets to make sure that he was going to make it as he gets to show that he might get to make sure that he's going to make the perfect shot.

"Okay, just focus as I get to make sure that I get to make it the perfect shot." as he got focus as Mac got surprised as he saw Bloo using his youth potion in his water gun as he gets the right shot.

"Bloo! What are you doing? No!" as he gets to click it, he might had to blast him.

Will he get to stop him in time? Find out next chapter!

Please make comments at the comment box and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Mac's Eight again

As Mac gets to stop Bloo, he gets to shoot the youth potion at Frankie so she could be a baby again as Mac ran up to stop her just in time as he gets blasted too.

"Mac!" Frankie said. "I think that I save you from total babied."

"Have you noticed about it, I Think that was meant for Frankie." replied Bloo.

"Funny, I feel weird." as he gets to be younger, he felt his body wobbling as he gets to see that he was growing younger as he gets to be that he's down to 12, and then he continues as he gets down to 11, as he continues, he gets down to 10 years old as he was feeling that his clothes began to get to feel a little bigger.

Then he goes down to 9, and then finally, 8 years old again. "Holy smoke, I've been turn 8 again!"

"Well, yeah, I think that we might had to make sure that we're going to go into make around." said Bloo.

"Bloo, I want you make sure that you're going to get Mac to normal before I tell Mr. Herrirman." said Frankie.

"Spoken like a true little girl." said Bloo as he laughs.

"Gee, I would never got to be this age since 5 years ago." said Mac.

"I Think that could be that quite simple," said Frankie. "Because of what may be that seriously to be at every adult that could be young again, but I Would never let a teenager gets back into a kid again."

As Mac notices it, he seems that he was going to knew that he was happening that his clothes got a little bigger. "Don't you remember that fountain of youth?" asked Bloo. "You snuck it with your water bottle and suddenly, you're 8 years again."

"Yeah, but things had gone out of hand with an immortal greedy person that gone off to the deep side." said Frankie as Mac gets to make sure that they might had to learn about.

"Well, I Think that you're going to make sure that you might had to learn that some people that could be more reasonable about it." said Mr. Herriman.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Frankie. "I'll call Master Mac's mother and tell her that we're going to take real good care of her until the youth potion wore off."

"Well, at least it couldn't make anything weirder." said Mac.

As they went back to the house, they knew that they could be exactly as they could follow when they're going to notice that they might get to be quite enjoyable.

"As long as I'm going to be babysitting you, I think that this is all that they could can." said Mac.

"Well, I guess that I could go for more easy fitting." as Frankie gets to changed out of her clothes and went to the same dress for her Grandmother's annual pictures.

"Wow, Frankie, I'm amused, I think that you could be playable for a playdate." said Mac.

And so they could handle their youth again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Before we began, I Would like to say that it's been since April 11 that I've posted my Foster's sequel so we might get to make sure that we get to make this as that could understand it

Chapter 4: The Perfect Target

As Frankie and Mac get to play, they had to make sure that they get to have some fun as they could as they went to that old playground as they could feel as they could notices as they could learn that quite as they would when they get to have some fun.

"Gee, I believe that Mac and Frankie gets to have some fun." said Bloo.

"Maybe if I Could take care of Frankie, I could expected that it was going to see that it was going to feel that she could that she could she remembers her childhood all over again, again." said Wilt.

"Cocococococococococococo." Said Coco.

"Yeah, I hope that youth potion that quite wear off easily so we could make this last as possible." as Bloo gets an idea, he seems to get to stop that young Mac and even a younger Frankie, they get to make sure that he gets to make is they get to make it as they could when they get to survive as they get to noticed that he gets to be separate them as possible.

Meanwhile, it shows that quite that Mac and Frankie as they could notice as they get to see could feel as they might had to get to notice as Bloo gets to make sure that he gets to put the youth potion into the bucket as he could turn Frankie into a little baby girl so they don't have to be playing each other.

As they get to make sure as they could as they might so see that Mac and Frankie are having fun when Bloo sees them. "Aha! The perfect target." as Mac gets to have some fun around there, they get to see that they could be that they noticed as they could see it as possible.

"Wait here, I'm going to get us some juices." as Mac ran gets to juice, Frankie saw Bloo as he got a surprise for him as he gets Frankie to over as she gets under a bucket as Frankie came over as she gets to see that she saw Bloo's Prank. "Nice try Bloo," said Frankie. "But I don't think that's going to help me."

As Mac saw Bloo's about to be poor her bucket into Frankie, he drops the juices as Mac gets to see that in horror.

What will Mac Do? Will Bloo gets make Frankie from a 3-year-old toddler into a little baby girl or will Mac gets to save her in time? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Before we began, I Would like to say that it's been September 5th since my last chapter I posted this story so let's get picked up of where we left off.

Chapter 5: Bloo's attempts to get Frankie younger then three years old

As Bloo gets to use a bucket of that youth potion on her, as it could gets pour on her, she gets to pour on her as Mac gets to ran into her as they youth potion pours out of that bucket.

"Bloo, what was that for?" asked Mac. "I was just wondering if I could get Frankie younger into a little baby girl."

"That was a dirty trick Bloo!" said Mac. "what where you thinking?" as they get to walk. "Rats, foiled again." as gets back to the drawing board as he gets back to the room that he could be that he might get to see that he was going to make it as they could learn that he's going to make her younger as possible.

"Ah, genius!" as he gets to use it as they could possibly had to see it as he gets an wicked smile.

Meanwhile, it seems that Mac and Frankie could be having fun as they could learning that they could enjoy it. "Gee Frankie, I thought that you'll never get to be three again, but as they could notice about that, I Think that it could be that quite as they're going to have fun, but while Bloo use a water balloon full of the potion, he knew that he could be that quite as they would feel that he was going to be making sure that he could be that concentrating.

"Okay Bloo," he said to himself. "Steady," as he's aiming as he gets to throw as Mac and Frankie run away from the water balloon, it splat on the floor.

"Bloo, what's going on with you?" Asked Bloo. "Oh please, I Think that you two are smart enough from me, aren't you?"

"Yes, it is." Mac said. "Well, just you wait, I think that you're going to I will make Frankie to be a baby girl again, just you wait!"

As Bloo plans to make Plan "C", he knew that he could be that quite as they could as he could making as he would learn anything as possible. "Aha! this shall be perfect."

Later at the basketball court, he saw that Mac and Frankie gets to be playing that he's going to use his water gun to shoot his youth potion as he gets to be focusing on him to be shooting on Frankie. "All right Bloo, third time's the charm." as he gets to focusing as he seem that he was going to make sure that he was to shoot some potion on him. "All right, it seems that you're going to be focusing on him so it could be that if you're going to turn Frankie into a little baby girl, I think that you're going you're going to do it right."

That was until that Madam Foster gets to walk to the youngsters as he shoots the potion on her by mistake. "Bloo!" angered Mac. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "What? I was going to turn Frankie into a baby still, until Madam Foster gets in the way." that was until Madam Foster gets to feel that she's going to be feeling and getting younger, but the question is, how much did Bloo accidently gave her?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6-Madam Foster gets younger

A/N: This is the first chapter since October 2 of last year and when we last left off, Bloo gets to shoot more of that youth potion so he can turn Frankie into a little baby girl, just then that Madam Foster had to walk over as she got hit by the youth potion as she gets to be younger as possible, but how much younger? We'll find out.

Chapter 6: Madam Foster gets younger

It seems that Madam Foster got hit by the youth potion as she gets to make sure that she was going to use it as she was about to use it as she could make it as she gets to feel that she seems that she was getting taller and younger as she had to see that her back is getting straight as she gets to see that she was going to see that she was getting healthier and liver.

"Grandma, what's going on with you?" asked Little Frankie. "Oh boy, after got hit by that youth potion that Mac made, it seems that I'm getting younger." as she gets to feel that she might had to feel that she gets to be that she gets to be turn into a 40-year-old, with a bit of a little gray hair and she seems that she was going to see that she as going to be very like it as she could feel as she might had to feel like it.

"What's going on, what the heck happened?" As she looked into the mirror, she was young again. "Wow, I can't believe that blast that hit me and suddenly, I feel that I get to be taller and larger!"

"No Grandma," replied Frankie. "Bloo's attempt to make me turn into a baby has turn you into a young woman."

As she looked around again, she had to see that she was looking good as she gets to be that quite as she was going to be that she was going to see that it was going that she liked it. "Oh boy, I can't believe that I was going to like this very well."

As she gets to see that she was going to enjoy being 40 again. "Come on Frankie, let's go show Mr. Herriman." as she picked her up, they get to see that she was going to see that they get to see that quite as they could allow that got Mac and Bloo confused. "Huh, I Was supposed to be making Frankie a baby but it seems that they could get to see it."

As they get to Mr. Herriman, he knew that it could be that it was going to allow that he was going to see that quite as he gets to see them.

"Yes, can I help you-?" as he saw them as young. "Madam, what happened to you and Ms. Frances?"

"Thanks to Bloo, he made me a 40-year-old and I never felt this young," Madam explained. "Frankie, however, she got turn into a little toddler girl."

"Well, I Think that it could be that quite as she could be that since that she's too young to work anymore, thanks to master Bloo."

"I Think that it was going to see that you're going to be back to work as you'll get to see that she'll get to see that she's going to be around with other imaginary infants." as she gets to take them as she gets to see that she's been taking to the other babies as she gets to see that she was going to be simply as she gets to see that she was going to allow that she was going to enjoy it.

"Wow, I can't believe when I was older, I had to babysit them but I never got to play with them as well." as she gets to make sure that she's going to have some fun.

As she gets to see that she might had to enjoy to clean, Madam Foster had to do everything that Frankie used as she used to work before she gets turn into a toddler.

As far as she gets to work, she might had to see that she gets to see it, it was around until 3 hours later.

"Wow, I can't believe that I played with baby imaginary friends could be so much fun as I remember." said Frankie. "Well Grandma, did you have some work?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I can't believe that I haven't work since I was this young!"

"Oh yeah, I seem to do about, we play catch, we make music and even get to read." said Frankie.

"You better believe it." said her Grandma.

But what they didn't know is they could have some side effects, what kind of side effects? Let's find out next chapter.

In the meantime, please make some comments in comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7-Getting Younger

A/N: this is the first chapter since March 23 of last year and I Happen to be that quite as they get to see that they could allow that they had to see that it was going to noticed that on the last chapter, it seems that Madam Foster happen to be that Madam foster has gone back to her early 40s as she gets to see that she was going to see that it was going to see that it might happen to see that it was going to allow that it was in her early 40s, what's going to happen? Let's find out

Chapter 7-Getting Younger

As Madam Foster gets to enjoy being young, she knew that she was going to see was simply as young as possible.

"Wow, I Can't believe that I get to enjoy my youth as I was in, I can't remember the last time that I was young." as she looked around."

"There could be that be side effects." said Mac. "What might happen to be that if you're not careful."

"Oh Pish-Posh, I can be enjoy being forever." said Madam.

"Okay, and don't say I didn't warn you."

Later that night, Madam Foster gets to ready for bed as she gets to see that she could be that quite as she gets to notice about it. "Grandma, do you think that you're going to be taking those side effects that Mac was talking about?" worried Frankie. "I Think that you better think about it as that they could allow to do something about it."

"Don't worry Frankie, I'm sure that nothing's going to happen to me, I Swear." as she gets to go to bed. "Okay." as she could be getting to bed as well.

The Next morning, Madam woke up as she gets to see that she was going to feel that she wasn't 40 anymore, she was simply younger as she herself in a mirror.

Her hair has looked longer, she looked as she could beautiful as ever. "Wow, I Can't believe that I was so beautiful as I Thought that I Could be."

As Frankie gets to walk in as she saw her grandmother. "Whoa, grandma, what happened?"

"It's those side effects, Mac was right." it was that she could be that it was going to be allowing that she was simply had she began to worry. "Oh boy, maybe if I Had them too, maybe that I could be turn into a little baby!" as she gets to worry as she gets to see that she was simply had to feel about it.

Later in the day, Frankie gets to open the door as she sees that Mac got back to his normal age. "Whoa, Mac, you're back to normal." as Mac tells him. "Yeah, I was the only one that I Got back to normal so quick."

As Mac gets to see the now-20-year-old Madam Foster. "Holy moly, did your grandmother got side effects?" as she gets to be working hard. "Yeah, she was 40 yesterday, now she's 20."

"It seems that she's getting younger as she might happen to make sure that she was going to see that she was going to quite as she gets to be simply as she had to feels that she was going to see that she was going to feel a little worrying that it could be that it was simply that if she'll had to keep getting younger, she'll seized to exist and I won't have a grandmother anymore!"

As they get to worry.

Find out next chapter to see how much younger that Madam Foster's going to get.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8-Shrinking Down Grandma

A/N: Before we began, I'm on the urge to be finishing _The Powerpuff Girls_ Fanfiction story "The City Of Infantsville" so I Think that I Could be inserting this is chapter as we read as Madam Foster's getting more younger as possible.

Chapter 7: Shrinking Down Grandma

It was that Frankie might get to her Grandma as they could allow that she was going to make sure that he was going to stop her from getting younger then 20 as she and Mac gets to be stopping her as possible. "We got to save Grandma before she gets to be that shrinking as possible!" as they get to her, they had to make sure as they get to notice it as they could get to allow to do so.

"Grandma, you got to stay 20," replied Frankie. "If you get any younger, I think that you'll had to keep doing that before it's too late!"

"Me? Getting younger? I Like being 20 this time and this time, I get to make sure that I had to make sure that I get heard that some people can't get anymore younger then that age."

"But those side effects, I Think that it could be that they're making you younger!" worried Frankie.

"Oh don't you worry Dearie, I think that I could stay 20 forever!" as she gets to feels that she was taking those side effects as they get to simply as she happen that she was trying to feel something about it.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mac. "At this rate, 20 more years younger and then you'll won't have a grandmother anymore!"

Back at Madam Foster, she knew that she was starting to feel a little weird as she happen to realized that she's right about the side effects. "Oh dear, this ain't good." as she felt that she was simply as she get to see that she might had to feel that she was going to be that she gets a little tingling around her body as she gets to see that she was getting shrinking down as she gets to see that she might happen to feel as she gets to see that she gets to gets to feel that she was simply getting younger!

As she gets to feel that she's down to 19, 18, 17, 16, as she got stopped at her teenage years. "Wow, I Feel that I Could feel as I could be peppy as I Could be!" as she gets to make sure as should be as she was going to make sure that she was going to allow to do so, that is until that Bloo came over to Madam Foster. "Hey there Madam Fost- Whoa!" As she sees the 16-year-old Madam Foster. "Never mind." as she gets to see Bloo. "Bloo, is that you? I want to talk to you."

"Please, I had enough trouble in the past, if Mr. Herriman could give me a punishment for something that I didn't do, then forget about it." as she grabbed Bloo by his arm.

"Look at me, I'm getting younger!" she explained. "It's those darn side effects!"

As Mac and Frankie gets to her, they already saw her as a 16-year-old teenager. "I was afraid that this might happened." said Mac. "She's just keeping getting younger and younger!"

"You got to hold on to your side effects!" said Mac.

"I can't help it, I got to keep getting younger!" said Madam Foster. "But if you keep getting younger, that means you'll cease to exist!"

"Yeah, I know." as Madam gets to feel like it, she didn't stay 16 for long, she had to keep getting younger as possible.

She was shrinking down, 15, 14, 13, as she felt that she was a teenager all over again. "Wow, I can't believe that side effects are really packing a punch!" she said as her voice got higher.

"You're back of being a teenager!" Said Mac. "Please, I don't want to be this young!" worried Madam. "You got to make up that antidote!" as she felt that she's getting smaller and younger as possible as she gets younger more. 12, 11, 10, as her puberty has worn off, 9, 8, 7, 6, as she's getting to be a kid. "Ahh! I'm getting younger some more! Quick! I need to stop!" and she will as she gets to feel wobbly one more time as she gets to see that she was simply as she gets to see that she's getting younger, 5, and she's down to 2 more years younger, 4, and finally stopped at me.

"Grandma, you're young enough to be my twin sister!" replied Frankie.

As Madam Foster was looking at her mirror, he hair is now completely orange, her skin is pure fine, and her glasses shrank with her. "Wow, I can't believe that I'm a toddler again _and_ I get to be young enough to be Frankie's twin sister!"

As Mac and Frankie got shocked.

Find out in the final chapter as we get to see what's next for Frankie and her Grandmother-now-turn-3-again-twin-sister and see if Mac can come up with the antidote.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I had this idea for a while and I hope that you guys liked it.


	9. Chapter 9-Antidote Making

A/N: This is the final chapter of this sequel to "Little Frankie" And just to let you know that I'm going to finish it so I could be getting in there so I could be building up to more stories.

Chapter 9: The Antidote of all antidotes

It was that Frankie has discovered that her grandma is now her twin sister as they could possibly as they had to feel as they get to allow to do so.

"Grandma, do you think that all the imaginary friends get to recognize you as a little girl?" Asked Frankie. "Of course not," said Madam Foster. "besides, I think that we need to make sure that Mr. Herriman get to see that he'll won't get to see me as a little girl as well as you." As Mr. Herriman came into the little girls and Mac. "Oh Master Mac, I See that you're return back to normal," he said to Mac. "And what's this? Two little girls?" as he gets to recognize her as a little girl. "Madam?" as she gets to pick up.

"It's not my fault," Mac explain. "That potion had some side effects and it wasn't like that last time and-" as Mr. Herriman to put his fingers on his lips. "I Know how much that your youth potion that could be that powerful but it could never met to have some side effects."

"Yes, but you don't understand that-"

"And I believe that it could be that it was going to simply as they get to hold on as they had to allow that it was going to be simply that this could be good."

"Mr. Herriman, it was grandma who took Mac's youth potion and-" Frankie explained as Mr. Herriman gets to put him into a halt. "Miss Frances, I mean, Little miss Frankie, I Think that you're going to enjoy being young again and to be that I Think that you're going to be too young to work around here until you're back to your proper age."

"Well, I'm way too young to work again either." said Madam Foster. "that is until I return to _my_ proper age."

"True Madam, but I Think that you two happen to be that quite as they get to see that it was going to be that you're going with the baby imaginary friends."

As Mac gets to come up with the antidote to get them back to normal.

As they get taken to the baby friends, Mac's got a lot of Antidote making as they get to simply as they get to hoping that he was going to get it right as they could possible as they had to notice it as they get to allow that he was simply as he gets to make sure that he gets to hold on as he gets to allow that he was going to make it as he gets to work as possible.

Back at the girls, they had to allow that quite as they got taken to the baby imaginary friends as they get to see that they could noticed it as they had to make sure about it. "Wow, I Guess that we could be that we need to be that we're going to have some fun." said Madam.

"Grandma, Mac's going to work on that Antidote so I think that we could blend in for a while." as they get to along with the baby imaginary friends. "Hello, you may not know me but I'm Frankie Foster, I Was 25 until that I was drinking Mac's youth potion." as she introduced herself. "And this is my grandma Madam Foster." As they get over to her. "Well, as least that she used to be my grandmother until she took that potion, but it wasn't our first times looking like this, this happen before."

As they get to notice to her, they knew that they could possibly as they might had to believe that it was going to quite as they get to notice it as they tell the story.

Meanwhile, back at Mac, he seems that he was working on the antidote as he might happen to see that he was going to work hard as they get to feel as they get to noticed it as they get to recommend that he was going to simply as they get to feel as they had to corrective as he gets to hopefully as he get to finish as possible, just then, Bloo had to came.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Asked Bloo. "I'm making the antidote so I could be using the right ingredients."

"Here, let me help." said Bloo. "No, I think that I can do it myself." said Mac. "After all, this is _my_ youth potion."

"Here, let me help."

"I said no!" as the two gets to argue, they had to fight over to see who gets the antidote as they get to see that they could get the ingredient into the antidote. "Now look what you've done!" as they antidote gets to be bubbling as they get could see that.

Back at the girls, they were finishing up the story. "And with that fountain of youth, they happen to be that we'll never get to around to it as for as long as we live."

"Wow, that story was the greatest of all time!" said one of the baby imaginary friends.

As then, Mac came with the antidote as he gets to them. "Guys, I got the antidote made, but I think that I could it can be get to be give it a dose to one of you first."

As Mr. Herriman came into the room. "It's bathtime little girls." as he gets to pick them up, he took the antidote mistakenly as bubble bath bubbles.

"Wait, that's not bubble bath! That's the antidote!" as he tries to get him as he tries to get the antidote back as he could be that quite as he was going to see that he was going to quite to make it as they get to the bathroom. "Mr. Herriman, no!" As he gets to be that they were fighting over the antidote.

"You don't understand, it was supposed to be an antidote!" As Mac Struggles. "It supposed to be that for bubble bath as the bath water was running, as the antidote got thrown into the water as it got spread.

"Well, enough of that nonsense!" said Mr. Herriman. "I must get to these girls into the bathtub!" and as he did, the antidote water got to them as they get to feel that they grow right back up in the jiffy!

"Good gracious!" surprised Mr. Herriman. "Well, Mr. Herriman," said Frankie in her once-again-mature voice. "You may not notice it, but I think that-" As he turn the water off.

"Well, I Think that we could be that Mac's youth potion that could be simply happen that could be that simply as possible to notice about it."

"But Mr. Herriman," said Madam in her elderly-again-voice. "That youth potion was going to be the hot spot in that retched retirement center!" As Mr. Herriman has been caught by her, and now she lost her.

The Next Day, the two had to work in the house as they get to make sure that they could to do so. "How long do we have to clean again?" Asked Frankie. "Just until that Master Mac had to make another youth potion."

"Yeah, that ain't going to happen." said Frankie. "Then again, I Would like to be young again and again, and-" as she discovered that she was very lucky that she sees a penny. "Hey, A penny." As she looked into the coin.

The End.

Please put your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had to make this note that it took me a long time as I could get to see that if I could finally finish it, so yeah, I thought that you would know.


End file.
